A Cup of Coffee
by Great Angemon
Summary: Link asks Zelda out, and she's thrilled about it. But what happens when things don't go as planned for her. Visit my profile and vote on my poll.


A Cup of Coffee

By Great Angemon

Zelda heard a knock on her door, so she went to answer it. As she opened the door, her jaw dropped. On the step was someone she recognized from work.

His name was Link, and Zelda had been infatuated with him since that first sighting. "Um, hi, Link," she said, blushing to the tips of her ears. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you wanted to go get a cup of coffee, or something?" he said, shuffling his feet and looking down.

Zelda thought her heart might fall out of her chest. Link Avalon had just asked her out on a date. Link Avalon, the most perfect man on the face of the earth, had asked her, Zelda Harkinian, the most clumsy assistant the world had ever seen, out on a date.

"Um, can I ask why?" Zelda said, still red in the face, "I mean, you've never shown any interest in me before."

Link grinned at her, and said, "I'm a little on the shy side, so I don't ask people out that often…" his voice trailed off as he looked around. "If you don't want to, that's all right, so I'll leave now."

He started walking away, and Zelda called after him, "I'd love to go out with you."

He turned back, surprise etched on his face. "Really?" he asked, "Are you sure?"

Zelda nodded, stepping out and locking the door. "Of course I'm sure. Where do you want to go?"

Link looked up the street, and said, "Do you know any good coffee shops around here? I'm not too familiar with this part of town."

Zelda giggled, nodded, and said, "Yeah, there's one right up the street." They walked in an uncomfortable silence until they reached the small building near the bookstore.

They sat down and each ordered a large coffee before Link spoke again. "Thanks for agreeing to come out with me today Marin."

Zelda's heart stopped for a moment, and then her head started racing. He didn't want to go out for coffee with Zelda, he wanted to go out for coffee with Marin, his other assistant.

"Um, yeah, no problem," Zelda said, lying on the spot. "Thanks for asking me out."

Link smiled, just as the waitress brought them their coffee. "Thanks," he said quietly, and Zelda nodded. "So Marin," Link went on, and Zelda winced, "Why did you decide to go out with me?"

Zelda looked at him and smiled sadly. "I've had my eye on you for awhile," Zelda said; it wasn't a total lie after all.

"Well, I can say the same for you," Link said, smiling. "I've wanted to ask you out for awhile now, but I couldn't muster up the courage."

Zelda felt a slight pang in her heart as she looked at him. "I've… got to go," Zelda said, picking up her bag and rushing out the door. She heard Link calling out to her, but it didn't mean anything. He thought she was Marin.

When she reached her house, she slammed her bedroom door, and cried into her pillow. Looking up, she saw her cat, Jabun, looking at her, as though to say, "Will you play with me now?"

Zelda giggled as she picked him up and set him on her bed. "You still like me, right?" she asked the cat, just as she heard a knock on the door. Sighing, she stood up, Jabun running away, and walked to the living room.

"Hello," she said, pulling the door open. It was Link.

"Um, hi," he said sheepishly. "Can I come in?"

Zelda stood mutely for a minute, looking at him, and then stood aside to let him in. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, leading him to the couch.

"That pretty much sums it up," Link replied. "What did I do to make you so mad, Marin?"

Zelda sighed as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles. "And that pretty much sums it up too," she said, tossing one at him. "You think my name is Marin."

Link looked confused as he said, "Wait, you aren't Marin?"

Zelda glared at him as he slapped his forehead with his palm. "Zelda?" he asked meekly, and she nodded. "I'm so sorry Zelda, it's just that you and Marin look so much alike, I pulled out a file, and it had your picture, and I mistook you for Marin, and I read the address, and I'm so sorry…" he trailed off.

Zelda looked at him, and said, "It just as much my fault as it is yours."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, confused.

"I lied to you and said I was Marin at the coffee shop," Zelda explained. "I'm… really sorry."

Link looked at her, and then leaned in and whispered, "Look, it's all my fault. I should have looked at the name, not just the picture. And now that I've talked with you, I kind of like you too."

"You're a player at heart, aren't you?" Zelda asked, and Link grinned at her.

"I suppose I am," he said, moving closer to her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked, pulling away slightly.

"I might be trying to kiss a pretty girl," Link mused out loud. "It may have to do with the fact that I called Marin and she said that she wasn't interested, and I came here to apologize, and I saw that you'd been crying and I think you're pretty and…" he kissed her, lips pressing lightly against her own.

Pulling away, he said, "But then again, it may not." So saying, he stood up and walked to the door.

Zelda stood up abruptly and pushed him against the wall, kissing him. "Whether it does or does not have to do with that, I still like you," she whispered.

Just a oneshot to tell you that you need to visit my profile and vote on my poll.

Please, I need to know what one I should write next.


End file.
